Cosas
by Estrella109
Summary: Summary: —¡Siento la tardanza! Estaba h-haciendo unas cosas—Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo atónitos. Volteó su mirada y pudo divisar a Chat Noir detrás de ella, sonriendo felinamente —Soy esas cosas—
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:** _Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 **Capitulo Único -** _"Cosas"._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Toda la familia y amigos de Marinette la estaban esperando en la sala de su casa. Era una fiesta en honor a su cumpleaños número 16.

La azabache se había demorado demasiado en bajar, la gente estaba aburrida platicando entré si, esperando a la cumpleañera.

—¿Marinette aun no baja?—Preguntó Alya aburrida, mientras tomaba uno de los aperitivos.

—Aun no, ¿Adrien aun no llega?—Dijo Nino, mientras bebía de su refresco.

—Aun no— De entre las cortinas de la decoración, que habían en la puerta. Apareció una Marinette despeinada, con un leve sonrojó en la cara y su ropa mal puesta.

—¡Siento la tardanza! Estaba h-haciendo unas cosas—Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo atónitos. Volteó su mirada y pudo divisar a Chat Noir detrás de ella, sonriendo felinamente

—Soy esas cosas—Comentó el rubio pícaramente, posó su mano en la cabeza de su novia. Todos los presentes entraron en un silenció sepulcral.

La pelinegra se quedó paralizada, sentía su cara arder, quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragase en ese precisó momento, había quedado en shock por las recientes palabras dichas por el felino.

—¿Que clases de cosas?—Preguntó enojado Tom, mientras sabine intentaba calmarlo. Chat volvió a sonreír y abrazó a la azabache de la cintura, esta aun no reaccionaba.

—Solo le diré suegrito...—Ronroneó en el cuello de Marinette—que su hija tambien me llama papi— Ahora Marinette se había desmayado, Chat tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo. Era la peor humillación que alguien le haya podido hacer pero, no iba a dejar que Chat se saliera con la suya.

¡Oh! Ese gato tonto estaba a punto de morir.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Bueno, este es un pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió al ver un pequeño comic x'D**

 **¡Ojala y les gusten! (No podía estar ni un minuto mas sin escribir algo)**

 **~Nos leemos luego~**


	2. Venganza

**Aclaración:** _Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat noir no me pertenece, sólo tomó prestado para mis historias sin fines de lucro._

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

 ** _Capitulo 2- La venganza._**

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Chat Noir estaba afuera de el balcón de Marinette, tenia en su mejilla izquierda la marca de una cachetada, propinada por cierta azabache con problemas de irá.

—No se por que mi princess, están enojona—se volvió a tocar su mejilla adolorida. Levanto su mirada y pudo divisar como un Akuma venía haciendo desastres en toda la ciudad.

Se levantó y empezó a querer detenerlo, pero en un vano intentó el Akuma lo dejo muy lastimado.

—¡Jajajaja! Ven gatito gatito—La chica Akumatizada empezó a perseguirlo por toda la ciudad. En un intento desesperado de escapar, fue hasta la casa de Marinette.

—¡Princess! ¡Princess!—Llamaba a la ventana pero, nadie salía.

Muy cerca de el se escuchaba como alguien exclamaba "Te matare, maldito gato".

Chat Noir cada vez palidecía más.

—¡Marinette! ¡Hermosa! ¡Mi niña! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!— Ahora adentro de la habitación se había apagado la luz.

—¡Te cortaré la cola cuando te encuentre!— Gritó nuevamente la akumatizada.

—"¿Donde mierdas está Ladybug cuando se necesita?"— pensaba Chat al ver a la Akumatizada buscándolo.

Lo que Chat Noir no sabía es que Marinette dentro de la habitación estaba muerta de risa, y no pensaba abrir la puerta por un buen rato. Tikki le decía que era su deber cómo Ladybug ir a ayudar a Chat, pero esta no lo escuchaba.

Chat Noir tenía que pagar por la humillación que le había hecho pasar, luego se haría cargó de el Akuma, ahora tenía que ocuparse de su venganza.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **¡Hi! Ya que les gusto tanto el One-shot de "Cosas" entonces les traigo una pequeña continuación y oficialmente el final x'D**

 **¡Ojala y les haya gustado! Y si les gusta esta historia pueden dejarme un review.**

 **~Nos leemos luego~**


End file.
